


A Way to Start the Weekend

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Terablade impresses Stoneblock with some special skills of hers.





	A Way to Start the Weekend

Stoneblock wasn’t sure what was happening. He had just come home from work, having had a long day and looking forward to the weekend. His plans were mainly to just lounge around and relax, especially since Flowline was on a week-long trip with her boyfriend and their friends starting Friday. It would be a little lonely, but he didn’t mind.

So when he came home, he wasn’t expecting Terablade to be in the kitchen. It was like a surreal dream, what with her having cooking up and serving him a huge plate of lasagna. Almost like something out of some old TV sitcom. She even made dessert – strawberry cheesecake. He didn’t know Terablade knew how to cook so well.

Still, he had to ask why she wasn’t with Flowline and their friends. This was supposed to be their graduation trip. But she merely said that this was her graduation trip – spending an entire week with “the man she loved.”

He was embarrassed and didn’t know what to say, just stuttering while she laughed. Then she kissed him. Which turned into an intense make-out session, which lead to her rubbing his crotch with her hand…

And now he was sitting on the couch, his pants unbuckled and unzipped with his cock out. Terablade was kneeling on the floor in front of him, her hands resting on his thighs as she deepthroated with ease. All he could do was grip the sofa tightly, panting hard as this beautiful, young woman was willingly sucking him off and even enjoying herself.

How was she even this good? She had said herself she only dated when she was younger… And she had only ever slept with him. Maybe those guys she dated taught her down to do this? Someone had to have…

“Sh-!” He bit his lip, hands clawing into the fabric as he looked down to see Terablade suckling at the head of his cock, her hands massage up and down the thick length.

She smirked at the embarrassed look on his face, pulling back. “Feeling good?” she asked, licking the tip.

“Y-Yeah-!” He bucked up into her hands, shivering when her tongue glided down his cock. “Wh-Where did you learn t-to do this?”

Terablade just chuckled before taking him into her mouth again.

His breath hitched and he could feel his hips starting to quiver. Primus, all he wanted to do was start thrusting up harder and deeper down her throat. But he didn’t want to hurt her. She was more than kind enough to do this on her own. He wasn’t going to overstep himself and choke her or something.

But damn, was it hard to resist the urge. He closed his eyes, titling his head back as he tried to control his breathing. She had been doing this for five minutes now, and he felt ready to burst at any second.

He let out a choked cry when she suddenly deep throated him. His hands came up to grasp her hair, his hips bucking up into her mouth. But Terablade took in all in stride, her tongue sliding so easily along the underside of his cock with her hands moving to fondle his sac.

“C-Cumming-!” he gasped, unintentionally holding her head down.

But Terablade didn’t mind, closing her eyes as thick fluids squirted deep down her throat. It was a little harder to breath, but she made sure not to move much and breathed in through her nose. She could feel Stoneblock’s hands quiver in her hair, his breathing heavy and unsteady. At least she knew that she had done a good job.

When he released her, she quickly pulled up and swallowed what was left in her mouth. She glanced up at Stoneblock, who was red in the face and staring up at her with wide eyes. Terablade just smiled, licking her lips before moving back to clean up the rest of his cock.

“T-Tera…” 

“Hmmm?” She paused, glancing up at him. “Want me to do it again?”

“N-No! No, i-it’s okay…”

“Was I bad?”

“N-No-! No! Y-You were… really good.”

She grinned, moving to sit up on her knees. “Then I guess all that practicing I did paid off.”

“Pr-Pract-?”

“Used a dildo. Also looked up some techniques online, you can find anything on the internet.” Then she paused, noticing Stoneblock wasn’t meeting her eye. She just shook her head, moving to stand up and plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “You know I’ve never dated anyone before you and I would never cheat on you either. I only got good for you, Stoney.”

“Uh…”

The blush on his face was enough for her to know he didn’t know how to reply to that. But she didn’t mind, she knew Stoneblock was awkward about things like this. It was what made him so cute and what made her so attracted to him.

Once she brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth, she was going to kiss him so hard that he wouldn’t know what hit him. She was looking forward to it too.


End file.
